Rinunzel
by Villain Princess
Summary: For sixteen years, Rin was raised in an isolated manor surrounded by magic. When she finds a way into the kingdom she ends up meeting the prince, Yugo, main heir to the throne and his younger siblings Serena, Zuzu, and Ray. But when Miran finds out, Rin is trapped in her tower on the night of Yugo's birthday as Miran disguises herself as Rin. Will Rin make it out?
1. Chapter 1

A woman in her mid-thirties is dealing with her two children as they ask her to tell them a bedtime story. "All right. But after this, you two are going to bed." Her children nod. "Okay. Once, long ago. There were two kings whom were the best of friends. One of the kings had two women pining after him, wanting him to choose them as his queen. He chose. The one he didn't ran away that night.

"They searched and searched for her but they couldn't. As time went on," the woman picks up her youngest child while she holds the hand of her eldest and takes them upstairs. She took them to the eldest one's room, laying him in bed while setting her youngest in a nearby chair; once her eldest is settled in bed she gabs her youngest and sits on the small bed, continuing her story. "Both kings had children around the same age. A princess to one and a prince to the other."

The woman looks down, catching the attention of her children. "What happened Mama? What happened?" Her children asks curiously.

"One night, one of the children was kidnapped. Taken away from their home. When the parents of the child found out, they sent all of their men to search for their only child but couldn't find the newfound heir anywhere. Not only that but months after the kidnapping the mother of the child feel ill and eventually passed. The king, saddened by the loss of his wife and the kidnapping of his child, the king vowed to find his child for his wife. . . . and bring the kidnapper to justice. But as he searched and searched for years, there was one place he or his men couldn't look.

"A secret manor in the forest being concealed by magic."

* * *

An older woman with indigo hair that is blue in the front with pink eyes, wearing a white dress with long-sleeves that reach over the back of her hands, under a blue robe with a matching hat. She is being chased by some guards from the neighboring kingdom. What fools they are. Using her left hand, the woman opens a portal to her home, closing it once she's through causing the men chasing her to go into the forest and lose her trail.

Up in the tower is a sixteen-year-old with their two best friends. Two shape-shifters. One, a girl named Lulu with very long purple hair who can transform into a dragon. The other a boy named Yuto with black-and-purple-hair that is spiky and swept to the right. He can transform into a rabbit. Given their respective personalities, one would think the exact opposite.

All except for the only human among the trio of friends. Someone who helps keep the manor clean while the Mistress is out, and enjoys painting as a way of escaping and making their room more lively.

Just like their friend, the magic barrier concealing the manor is the only place they know. Yuto having come in when he was really young after both of his parents fell ill. Lulu doesn't remember her parents much, but she has an older brother who works for the manor owner. . . . and is a bit hard on her about her studies of being a good dragon.

* * *

"Is that all mom?" Her youngest child asks.

"Of course not. But it is getting late and you both have school in the morning."

"But we want to hear the rest of the story!" Her eldest whines.

"And we will. Tomorrow after dinner. For now, it's bedtime. Goodnight, I love you." She kisses her son's head.

"I love you too." He yawns before closing his eyes. The woman smiles, closing his door quietly before taking her youngest down to her room. Entering the green painted walls with a white crib in the center. The woman looks at her second child and smiles seeing her already asleep.

"I love you." She whispers to her three-year-old child. The woman then leaves the room before going to hers and her husband's, crawling into the bed that is half-occupied by her lover. Laughing lightly, the woman kisses her spouse before going to sleep herself.

* * *

 **AN: What do you all think? Who do you all want to be Rapunzel? Yugo or Rin?**

 **Also I'm working on another fic and I need to know out of Yuya x Yuzu and Yuri x Serena whom you prefer from each ship.**


	2. Chapter 2

The following night the woman is back with her children as she continues the story from the previous night. "Alright, where were we?" She wonders as her children sit on the floor. The woman pretending to figure out where she was. "Ah, now I remember. In the castle Yuto the rabbit. . . ."

* * *

Yuto enters the room as he hops on of the stools in the room. As he stands his stomach starts to growl. "Not to hurry you, Rin, but it is almost lunch and we have yet to eat."

The young girl, with long green hair that she keeps back in a braid wearing a pink dress that reaches the floor is currently painting her wall. "Alright Yuto, we don't want anyone fainting around here, do we? I'm almost done." Rin dips her paintbrush in the blue paint and goes back to her wall as Yuto lays down.

"Look at this!" Lulu says as she comes over, her purple scales and lilac underside shining in the afternoon soon. Her tail is wagging behind her. "I mean look at this painting! I can smell the salt water. I can feel the mist."

Rin places her paintbrush in the jar full of water before turning to her friend. "One day, I'm going to walk on a beach just like this one. I'll see nothing but the sky for miles and miles." The green-hair teen states dreamily.

Yuto's ears perk up as he hears the clomping of hooves on the ground. He bolts up in worry. "Oh, Marin alert! Marin alert!"

As Rin starts taking off her art apron and grabs her paint, Lulu tells her that she'll clean all of Rin's art supplies while Rin goes and greets Marin. Rin thanks her as she leaves. As the door closes Lulu drops the jar full of brushes, Yuto goes over and gets them.

Rin goes and starts preparing the tea. Hearing the door open, Rin goes to greet her lady. Stopping short to make sure that she any sort of her painting is gone, unaware that there is a little light blue spot on her cheek. Rin stands near the stairs as Marin comes in as Yuto and Lulu are at the top of the banister on the other side.

"How was your ride today, milady?" Rin asks as she takes Marin's gloves.

"Invigorative. I expect my tea in nine minutes. No more, no less."

Yuto and Lulu see that Rin has some paint on her cheek and start making silent motions to let her know so she can know and wipe it off, unfortunately when Rin looks at them she has no idea what they are trying to do.

"Steep the tea for six minutes, I expect six and a half. No more, no less!"

"Eh. . . . of course."

Just thin Victor, Marin's ferret around her neck, grins showing her sharp teeth. "Oh, and bring me me a snack." He spots Yuto and Lulu. He licks his lips as he sees Yuto. "Oooh, your little friend will do."

Lulu grabs Yuto in her arms and they run away. Marin rolls her eyes as she turns around and notices the paint on Rin's face. "What's that? Painting again! What about your duties?"

Confused Rin touches her face and can feel the dried paint on her cheek. "I. . . . I finished them."

"Oh, really? Did you make the beds? Sweep the floors? Weed the garden?"

"Yes."

"Beat the rugs? Waxed the table? Polished the silver?"

"Yes, milady."

"Wash and mend my clothes?"

"Folded and put away."

Marin squints her eyes before closing them and walking up the stairs. Just when she thinks Rin may have done good job despite painting, she hears it. A squeak. She stops on the step above and places her foot back down to make sure she isn't hearing things.

"Listen to that. Your supposed to keep the house in perfect order."

"I did not know about the st-"

"It's your job to know!" Marin continues up the stairs as she goes on with her rant. "I've taken care of you since you were a baby and this is how you thank me? By frittering away your time, painting. . . . this is atrocious!"

Rin looks down before going on her back to the kitchen. Marin reminding her that she has raised Rin since she was a baby causes Rin's mood to go down a bit. This information is nothing new, but it just reminds the green-hair girl that her parents aren't around to raise her. Often at night, Rin wonders what her parents looked like and how they were. In some scenarios it's hard for her to believe that they ever knew Marin, in others she wonders if her parents may be more cruel than her mistress and if Marin is hard on her because she cares. Sometimes there's a mix, her parents being nice and getting along with Marin and Marin taking her way because someone may have killed her parents and may be searching for her as result. (Marin has never disclosed how Rin's parents have died.)

As Rin works on the tea, Yuto is looking through the herbs as Lulu is outside looking for something. When Yuto finds the perfect herb he hops over to Rin and hands it to her. "I hope Marin chokes on her tea!" He exclaims.

"Now, Yuto." Rin gently scolds.

The green-hair girl then places the herb in the tea pot she places it on a stick before putting on a hook inside the fireplace and then starts stirring the sticks below it trying to get the fire. Lulu then comes in, and gets stuck in the doorway.

"Wait, wait, I can do it faster!" Penelope says as Yuto helps her get unstuck.

"Just be very, very careful, Lulu." Rin says as her friend is inside the kitchen now. Lulu starts breathing and centers her focus on the fire that she wants to bring out. Feeling the familiar warmth of fire rising within her Lulu lets out a small ball of fire that can barely even help the already small fire in the fireplace. Seeing Lulu's sad face Rin tells her friend "Nice job."

Lulu's face brightens up and her tail hits the trey that is to be sent to Gothel's room with her tea and biscuits. The trio of friends face's light up with horror. Yuto grabs the biscuits in his mouth by accident (he thought he could get in his hands), Lulu gets the lemon while Rin catches the trey, nothing broken. "Don't forget the lemon," Lulu shyly says. "Um, where's the tea cup?"

They all look up to see the tea cup on a shelf about to fall. Lulu jumps and grabs it seconds before it can it the ground and break. As the tea cup fell it hit a spoon that was close on a shelf below it. The spoon goes flying and lands on the nose of a gargoyle near on the side of the fire place. The gargoyle's head goes down and reveals a secret staircase.


End file.
